Leaves, twigs, and windblown debris are an age old problem with raingutters. Many commercial buildings and homes are surrounded by trees in which their leaves will eventually interfere with the flow of rainwater in these nearby gutters, and will have to be cleared of this debris only too often. Screens, meshed wire, and other alternatives have been used as covers for raingutters, but they too eventually become blocked by debris and require frequent cleaning. Using a ladder, cleaning tool, and hose to clean a first story gutter is risky and time consuming, but using a ladder or crawling on a roof to clean a second story gutter can be dangerous. In many cases, the leaves and debris are not removed by the owners because of this repetitious and risky chore.